Dead?
by sarahp33
Summary: Annabeth hears an odd conversation between Mr. D and Chiron. When she finds out that her beloved Seaweed Brain might be dead, what happens? Kinda sucks, but it was my first story! Before they're ever together. It could take place anywhere you want. R&R!


**This is the first story I ever wrote. It's super short, I know. I continued it in an old notebook, but I like it better short. So here it is.**

It was the normal first day of camp. New demigods introduced and shoved into cabin 11, Hermes. Now that curfew was passed, and I was trying to fall asleep I realized something had been missing from the usually awesome first day. Percy. I wondered what that Seaweed Brain was up to. Maybe he got held back with something for school. That's what I had thought until I heard Mr. D and Chiron talking outside my window.

"Shouldn't our little son of Poseidon be here by now?" Mr.D complained.

"You're right. I wonder where Percy is," Chiron said obviously puzzled.

This worried me. Usually Chiron knew it when demigods were going to be late for camp. Then again you never know. I decided to think that Percy was at home for one more night. Although just to be sure, I continued my eavesdropping.

"I guess we could always Iris Message him," Mr.D suggested.

"Good idea," Chiron whispered.

Somehow they got an Iris Message across to Percy, but I didn't hear anything when Chiron yelled Percy's name.

"Uh-oh," Chiron said. "I'd better go tell Annabeth."

"Without me. I don't want to put up with the whining. It's been a long first day with these little brats," Mr.D whined.

My blood went cold. What if he was dead? No! That couldn't be true. Why would I even think that? Then I realized Chiron was coming in and I had to pretend to be asleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Chiron slowly "waking" me.

"Chiron?" I asked fake groggily. To get it over with I asked, "Where's Percy?"

"Annabeth we need to talk. Come to the Big House."

"Okaay," I said worried.

Once we got there I was told to sit on the couch and Chiron went into a different room. He came back with a golden drachma in his hand.

"Your uh dear friend Percy has pass-" Chiron began but I cut him off.

"No! That...that can't be true! I... let me Iris Message him," I demanded.

"Do as you wish,child," Chiron told me and stood off to the side in full horse form.

I got an Iris Message going and said I wanted to see Percy Jackson. That's when I froze. Unable to speak, blink, anything. He was lying in a Manhattan street that was familiar. His sword, Riptide, was a few feet away from him and he didn't look like he was breathing. That's when I started crying. Pools of water spilling over my eyelids like little waterfalls. Waterfalls. Water.

"Percy? PERCY?" I yelled even though I knew he wouldn't answer.

I ran to the beds in the Big House that were usually used for young demigods who were scared of the monsters in the woods. I stayed there bawling all night until I heard footsteps walking by my door. Some hooves some normal feet. Then I heard a voice, one much like Percy's say, "Yeah it was tough but it was only for a little while."

I knew it couldn't be him. Then the mystery person said, "Who's in there? A younger demigod? I hear crying."

"Annabeth," Chiron whispered. "You should go see her. The poor girl has been crying all night."

"Ok. I'll um go see her."

I heard my door open and someone walk in. I knew it wasn't Percy. It just couldn't be. I felt a hand on my shoulder for the second time tonight. I knew it was close to one in the morning, but if that was Percy I would wake up.

"Annabeth...Annabeth! Are you ok?" It was Percy!

I sat up and found him sitting on the end of the bed just staring at me.

"Am _I_ ok? Are YOU ok?," I practically yelled.

"Yeah. Fine. Have you uh have you been crying?," he asked sounding worried.

My eyes must've been red or something, but I didn't care.

"Kind of. Well, yes, all night," I admitted.

"Why?" he asked totally confused.

"I thought my Seaweed Brain was DEAD!" I exclaimed.

"What? Me? Dead?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" I said finally hugging him.

This made him laugh and then I started crying again. But these were happy tears.

"I promise I won't scare you again," he said smiling.

"Ok, but now you have to keep that promise," I said laughing.

"Ok! You watch me!" he said knowing he would never be able to keep that promise. "You need to go to sleep! You've been up all night," he told me.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Annabeth. I'll explain in the morning."

"Goodnight."

I heard him walking out of the room and felt a little sad. Then he came back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After he left, I touched the spot where he had kissed me and grinned like crazy. I'm pretty sure I stayed like that the whole night.

**As for what happened to Percy? Use your imagination! It's not THAT hard! PLEASE REVIEW! Nicely! Again I apologize if the dialogue is screwed up!**


End file.
